


The Blood That Moves The Body

by DaniHapunkt



Series: The Story of Lily [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Consent, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Fondling, Grinding, Lingerie, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Shame, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniHapunkt/pseuds/DaniHapunkt
Summary: Porn stories set in and around the story of Lily Bellefaire.Edited by AJtheBlueJay
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Negaduck (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Lily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. With Me, There's No Sweet Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negaduck and Lily redefine the meaning of rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 9 of The Swing of Things.

Mango. He smelled like Mango.  _ Did he use my shampoo? _ Lily chuckled when Negaduck leaned into a kiss. At least she got him to shower and the scent was really nice. 

“Where were we? Oh, right!” Negaduck pulled away from her beak and started kissing her neck surprisingly gently, before he buried his crooked teeth deep into her shoulder. 

Lily yelped but the pain was not unpleasant. She always prefered rougher sex and she knew with him, there would be no sweet lovemaking. And yet, he was so close to her. She could see every little bump on his bill, the curve of his beak, the creamy white feathers of his heavily breathing chest. He was the most dangerous man in the city, and he was about to go down on her. 

“Oh, I’ve waited so long for this…” Negaduck moaned and licked over his bite mark. 

Lily pushed him away a bit rougher than intended. “Oh, you did? You poor man! I keep telling you, I’m worth the wait.” She winked at him. 

Negaduck tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean? You’re having second thoughts?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I too have been meaning to figure out if you’re just all talk or if your performance matches your ego.” Lily laughed at him. 

“Good,” Negaduck pulled her off her feet and pressed her into the cushion. “I’ve been waiting too long to find out what your pussy tastes like.” 

He viciously bit into her left thigh, drawing a little bit of blood and worked his way towards her crotch with softer bites. With his hands, he wandered up her body again, carefully avoiding the triangle between her thighs. He caressed her hips, and with bold moves, he grabbed her chest plumage.

“Ah, you’re so eager! We’ve got all night!” Lily started but when he stroked against the soft feathers at the end of her thighs, she felt herself wetting and opening up to him.

Her pelvis relaxed and she leaned into his touch, rubbing herself softly against his fingers. When he pulled them, they were already covered with her liquids. 

He smelled them demonstratively and then licked them. “Hm, delicious like a good apple pie.” Negaduck smiled down at her. 

Lily decided not to have herself melting by his touch like butter and kicked him away from her. “So, you got your little sample, happy now? My turn.” Lily pinned him down on the couch, holding his wrists next to his hips and sitting on his knees. 

Negaduck shook off the surprise and grinned. “Did my curiosity kill the pussy ca-” 

Lily quickly moved her hands to shut his beak. “You do know you are more sexy when you’re not a wiseass all the time, don’t you?” 

With his bill held shut, he just nodded and let her enjoy the momentary victory. Lily loosened her grip, and let her hands wander over the beak. She followed the curve with a slow and gentle stroke, touching his puffy cheek feathers and slowly breathing chest plumage. By the deep and relaxed moan he let out, Lily was sure he was enjoying her fondling more than he would admit. A bulge pressed itself against her belly and she decided to get her revenge. 

Leaning down, she repaid him by biting into his neck, resulting in Negaduck gasping. He started caressing her back and tail again when Lily climbed off him and knelt in front of his pulsing crotch, already showing a red tip at the end. With the tip of her finger, Lily touched the front of his slowly emerging erection. 

“Aw, does your little friend want to come out and play?” she mocked Negaduck. 

“Oh, he does. You just have to be a bit more bold than that, babe.” Negaduck winked back at her. 

_ Well, alright then, if that’s what you want _ , Lily thought to herself as she put his bulge into her beak, licking the peak now with almost the full length of her tongue. She could feel his erection quickly harden in her mouth. With one last lick, she took it out.

_ Average length and thickness. I can work with that _ . Lily closed her hands around his penis. With her saliva spread across, he felt slippery but comfortable in her hand. She started with gentle up and down movements, watching his face when her grip tightened and her pace increased. Like with any first time she had experienced so far, this was very genitalia focused and sloppy and yet when she felt his tip touching her gum, the well known tickling inside her intensified and wandered down to her vagina. She could feel her walls swelling and wetting, eager to get him inside her. 

“Oh, dammit, Barbie, you found him! Didn’t know you had it in you!” Negaduck pulled her up by the shoulder and sat her onto his lap. His member now inches away from her belly. 

Instinctively, Lily started rubbing herself on his leg and pushing a tiny bit forward to gently stroke against his penis. Negaduck moaned loudly and pulled her into a kiss. While their tongues met, his hands wandered down and with two fingers, he started circling around the clitoris, careful not to touch it. This led to Lily sighing and her vision blurring when he increased the pace. 

“Please…” she whimpered into the feathers of his shoulder. 

“‘Please’  _ what?” _ Negaduck grinned back at her, now going even faster with his circles. 

“Uh...please touch-” Lily couldn’t finish her sentence when Negaduck finally pressed his finger onto her clitoris. The squeal she gave him, made Negaduck’s penis twitch. 

“Oh, you mean this little bean? You want me to rub it?” Negaduck now started another circular motion onto her softest point and Lily clawed her fingers into his back, panting uncontrollably. 

Just when it felt too good, he stopped, leaving Lily sweaty and shaking. 

“Oh, blondie, look how wet you are!” Negaduck noted when he pushed two fingers inside her. 

The sensation was too much for her. Lily fell backwards with another whine, biting into the pillow when his other hand rubbed her clitoris again. “Fuck, oh god, fuck…” Lily screamed when she felt her juice squirting out of her under his vigorous thrusts. 

“Look at me, Lily. I want you to look into my eyes when you cum,” Negaduck demanded with a nonchalant voice and smiled down at her. Even in this relaxed state, his gaze was too much for her. He was so fast, she wasn’t able to fully enjoy the build up to her orgasm. When he finally hit the right spot for the last time, waves of pure energy ran through her body, slamming her from head to toe and leaving her trembling and screaming. 

“Either I’m  _ really _ good, or you were  _ really _ thirsty. Let’s be honest, probably both.” Negaduck licked his fingers and smirked. 

“God, shut up for just a few minutes!” Lily yelled at him, pushing him down once again. Like he surprised her, she sat down on his penis without much adjustment. Now it was Negaduck’s turn to start breathing heavily. 

Lily moved up and down swiftly, thanking their weeks of training for the newfound stamina to move so fast without cramping. When Negaduck reached out to touch her, she grabbed his hands and pinned them beside his head. He started thrusting upwards, growling like an animal. 

_ Oh, of course you’re a power bottom, _ Lily grinned and started riding him faster, clenching her walls together in irregular intervals which seemed to make Negaduck crazy. Every time she did that, his eyes rolled back and he forgot how to breathe. Just when she started to relax her grip, Negaduck pushed his body upwards with a thrust and without slowing the pace significantly, he pinned her against the sofa. Lily’s head was hanging over the sides and when she felt her blood rushing into her head, Negaduck gripped her widely exposed neck. For a second, she was startled but when his eyes turned into a questioning expression, she nodded, feeling his grip tighten instantly. 

Stars danced in front of her eyes when Negaduck thrusted even harder and faster into her, choking her mercilessly and with almost too few pauses to breathe. She felt another orgasm building up inside her and screamed, “Touch me!” in one of the short pauses to catch her breath. 

Negaduck looked down, grinned and stopped instantly. “Not so fast, babe.” 

He jolted her up and turned her around on the sofa with such a swift motion, Lily was dizzy. He slid inside her and started to pick up his fast pace again. With his tip now pushing against the inside of her clitoris and his fingers rubbing the outside, Lily started drooling on the sofa from all the loud yelps. She was close again and he could feel it from her pulsing and swelling walls. The slamming of his hips against hers got louder and even faster when he rode her into another orgasm, leaving Lily screaming. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck!” Negaduck shouted when he rode out his orgasm inside her and then let go of his tight grip against her hip.

They both splayed out on the spacious sofa, dizzy and panting. With all the weeks of anticipation unfolded, they both felt a deep satisfaction. 

“Oh,  _ wow, _ Barbie, that was-” Negaduck started when Lily pressed her beak onto his. 

“Shut up, are you ready for round two?” She smiled. 

  
  



	2. With Me, There's No Sweet Lovemaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake works out some hidden feelings he harbors about Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of chapter 7 of The Turn of Tides.

“Drake,” she had whispered in his dream. “Drake, is this what you wanted to see?” Lily’s dream version had lifted the oversized shirt up to her belly. Somehow, she was now completely naked and moving her hands down. He woke up when she took a step towards him with an almost painful sensation under his sheets. 

“Oh, dear…” He sighed, lifting his blanket. His erection hadn’t been this hard in years. He had experienced years of sexual inactivity - mostly by choice - and now this physical reaction felt so unfamiliar. Not that he didn’t wake up to a certain swelling every now and then, but this was different than just a natural occurrence. 

He closed his eyes and wandered back to his dream. Biting down on his beak and with shaking hands he reached into his crotch, touching his member for the first time in years. With gentle motions, he started rubbing the tip, feeling the urge in him rising. 

_ “Look at you, you disgusting little boy!” _ His mother’s voice echoed in his mind. 

The pain from being hit with a cane shot through his hands, a memory from long ago and yet so vivid right in this very moment. He let go as if he was touching hot coals. With low groans he tried to find a comfortable sleeping position while he waited for the pulsating in his groin to die down. 

+++ 

The next day, while Launchpad picked up Gosalyn from school, Drake decided to redirect his urges to something more productive - like cleaning. Lily had mentioned the day before that she needed clothes so he decided to offer her to do her laundry. 

He grabbed a basket and made his way up the stairs. In the last second, he stopped himself from banging at her door. He heard a weird noise, like a moaning? Was she in pain? And then, he noticed a buzzing sound and realized that this was not pain, but pleasure. He instantly blushed and yet he couldn’t help but kneel down and peek through the keyhole. 

There she was, spread out on the bed, completely naked and frantically pushing a toy in and out with one hand while rubbing herself with the other. He could hear her panting and cursing under her breath. 

“Oh fuck, I’m close!” Lily cried. “Oh yeah! F- fuck me, FUCK ME, DRAKE!” 

He fell down on his buttocks. Did he just hear her screaming his name? Drake started sweating uncontrollably and felt a bulge growing in his crotch. Covering himself, even though he was the only person home, he ran down the stairs as silently as he could - which given his profession meant he was almost inaudible. 

Locking himself into the bathroom, Drake quickly stripped off his shirt and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. He looked down to see the tip of his member emerging through the feathers. Gone were any memories or thoughts of his parents scolding him for pleasuring himself. He grabbed his crotch eagerly and practically forced his penis into his hands. The water served as a lubricant and with his eyes firmly shut, he started rubbing himself quickly. In his mind, his dream merged with the scene he had just witnessed. He imagined Lily now being in here with him, her hand instead of his. He moaned at the thought and started stammering her name. 

His movements increased even more the deeper he sunk into his fantasy. Leaning against the cold tiles, he stabilized himself while the ecstasy rose, shooting bolts of pleasure through his body. 

In his mind, he was now kissing her body, exploring every inch while she whispered the sweetest perversions at him. His erection hardened even more and he was whimpering when he felt his climax approaching. 

To really get there, he imagined himself once again with her, his hands buried in her hair and the vague memory of what it felt like to actually thrust into a woman. Not just any woman. Lily. The water in his hands turned into her juices and he tried to imagine his fingers to be her walls. 

“Ahhhh! Oh, God!” he screamed and opened his eyes. Semen spread all over his belly and was now running over his hands into the sink. Drake was out of breath and turned around to cool his forehead on the tiles. 

“What are you doing to me?” he whispered, thinking about Lily. But there was more than just the idea of being intimate with her. Suddenly, he pictured them cuddled together on the couch, maybe with Gosalyn in the middle while they watched a movie. In the next moment, he imagined them walking down the streets hand in hand. The moment they reached a red light she would ask for a kiss and- 

“Drake? Are you in there?!” Lily asked from the other side of the door. “Hurry up, I need to use the shower too!” 

Drake yelped and quickly washed himself and with it, he rubbed off these treacherous thoughts.  _ I mean, me and her? Now that would be silly… wouldn’t it? _


	3. Drake and Lily's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Lily take their blossoming relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during chapter 11 of "The Turn of Tides."

Lily sat down on his lap and pulled him closer. With both her hands on his beak, she kissed Drake fiercely. She could feel his heart beating from his chest. 

“Relax. We can stop any time, okay?” she assured him. 

He nodded while Lily helped him take off his nightgown. Now, she could get a good look at his body. His muscles were small but defined, his waist even slimmer than his clothes would have led on, and with his broad shoulders, he really looked handsome. She kissed him slowly, starting from his neck to his chest and belly, while Drake held her hand and moaned deeply. She could see the tip of his member greeting her and yet, he was still relatively composed. She worked her way up again until she finally reached his beak and kissed him again, feeling his hands on her back. When their bills parted, Lily decided to explore his body with her hands this time, starting from his right hand that still held hers tightly. She massaged his muscular arms and biceps, working towards his shoulders and down to his chest where she caressed his feather coat for a moment. 

Drake had closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing while Lily massaged his chest and belly, but his eyes widened when she moved further down. Purposefully ignoring the now growing bulge, she moved down his inner thigh, resulting in Drake flinching. 

“Are you ticklish?” Lily giggled. 

“No, just touch starved,” he replied with a shy smile. 

His erection was now fully grown and twitching in front of her. Lily placed a finger on the tip, resulting in Drake’s eyes rolling back. She played with him a bit more by teasing his member with gentle strokes. His huffing sounded like music in her ears. 

She stopped right when he got too comfortable again and grinned. Drake sat up straight again and his hand wandered towards her black translucent dress. When he was close to touching her hips, he stopped. 

“It’s okay, Drake. Touch me, please. I want it,” Lily whispered and leaned in close, pushing her hips into his hands. The sensation of finally feeling his fingers on her soft plumage rushed through her veins. For weeks now, she had imagined this moment. In her dreams, he had been a fierce lover, and yet his shyness was a welcome surprise. She had an idea how she might lure him out of it though. 

“Drake, your hands feel so good. I’ve been waiting so long for this.” And just like she suspected, praising him made him relax. His hands wandered up slowly, lifting the fabric in the process until he reached her chest plumage. He stopped once more. She took off the now disruptive lingerie dress and Drake looked at her, his eyes lingering on her hips and chest. 

“Lily,” he whispered, “you are so beautiful, you know that?” 

Yes, she knew. Men had been telling her that since she was a teenager. Normally, she was sick of it and yet, coming from him, she felt herself blushing and her heart beating faster. 

He returned her smile and his hands made their way towards her chest with more confident movements. She bit her beak when he grabbed her soft chest plumage and started kissing her belly. 

This time, he got the hint and with one swift motion, he lifted her into the air and laid her down into the pillows, placing himself on top of her. Lily was genuinely surprised and delighted that he finally loosened up. 

“Ah, that’s good,” she expressed when his beak now wandered up towards her chest plumage once again. His hands in the meantime made their way down her thighs and into her slip, slowly caressing the feathers around her pubic area. 

“D-Drake,” she stammered, “give me more, please!”

He flushed and for a second, he withdrew his hand by instinct before finally sliding one finger between the swollen outer walls. A substance thick as syrup surrounded his finger, leading him downwards. The thought of finally thrusting himself inside her made him eager until a thought occurred to him.

“Wait!” Drake sat up. “We don’t have a condom!” 

Lily pulled one out of her slip. “Don’t worry, I got you covered. Though for your information, I got tested for STDs right after I broke up with Negaduck, so three months ago and I had nothing. Then I got tested again last week and they said I’m fine.” 

“Uh, okay? But what about, you know?” Drake took the condom. 

“Oh, you mean babies? Don’t worry. They spooned out the whole apparatus when I was a teenager.” Lily tried to smile. 

“Lily…” Drake gently touched her face. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” His look was full of compassion. 

“It’s okay, really. Let’s not get hung up on that.” Lily leaned closer and let her hands wander down his chest again. “So, where were we?” 

He smiled and looked at the condom, then tossed it on the nightstand. “I’m gonna take a leap of faith here.”

He kissed her again, gently pushing her back into the pillows in the process while his hands wandered back down. With her help, he quickly removed her slip, leaving her spread out on his bed, completely naked. Drake tried to remember how to touch a woman but couldn’t quite recall it. Memories of his college ex-girlfriend telling him that he was a loser in bed came out of left field, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Lily’s red face with her seductive half closed eyes and soft smile, his mind refocused on the present. 

With another deep kiss, he pushed his finger into her and Lily started groaning, pressing herself against his hand. He had never felt a woman this wet before and not only his pride grew, but his arousal did as well. Fingering her slowly at first, he then increased not only the pace but also used a second finger while Lily stammered his name and other words he couldn’t make out. From deep within his mind, he remembered the clitoris and searched with his other hand. 

While he wasn’t sure if this was the right spot, Lily now bit into the pillow and lifted her hips towards him, which meant that he must be doing something right, until she stopped abruptly. 

“I can’t wait any longer!” Lily exclaimed. “Drake, please. Fuck me. I need you inside me!” 

“Wh-What?” Drake blushed. “Okay…” 

He positioned himself between her thighs and gently rubbed his temple against her entrance. He didn’t know if this was the cause but her vagina kept spurting out liquids all over him as if showering him for their union. 

With a gentle thrust, he was now fully inside her and Drake saw stars flimmering in front of his eyes while bolts of pleasure shot from his loins through his entire body. He bent forward and grabbed the bed frame firmly. 

“You okay?” Lily asked beneath him. 

“Yeah, I just…need a moment.” He panted. “I never experienced something like this. It feels so… amazing.” 

Lily smiled at him and gently stroked his back. “It’s okay, Drake. I feel the same way.” 

With these words of encouragement, he started slowly moving in and out. Lily jolted her head back and moaned while Drake increased the pace. 

“This is so good,” Lily stammered in between her increasingly loud sighs. “More. Give me more!” She didn’t care for his shyness anymore. She needed him to give her what she had been fantasizing about for so long. 

Drake’s coy groans were replaced with deep growls when he heard the sound of their bodies slapping against one another while Lily’s whimpers were replaced with screams of pleasure. He quickly looked over to the wall, behind which his daughter slept, and leaned down to hold his lover’s beak shut. 

Lily didn’t expect this pleasant surprise and with his thrusts, his feathers rubbing against her clitoris, and the firm grip on her bill, she felt her orgasm approaching. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper and faster into her until several waves of pleasure released themselves from her center up and down her body. 

Her enthusiasm and fierce pushes with her devilishly strong legs rushed Drake to his climax too. While he could feel her twitching and flinching under him, he pushed inside her vigorously until his seed filled her up. He rode out his orgasm with a few slower thrusts until he felt himself soften. 

Sweaty and exhausted, he rolled down from her and pulled her into his embrace. 

“That was…wow,” he panted. “I’m sorry about holding your beak shut. It’s just that, Gosalyn’s next door and-” Lily interrupted him by kissing him on the beak. Her sweaty and trembling body in his arms made him forget everything else for a moment. 

“Drake, don’t _ever_ apologize for that again, okay?” She grinned and pressed herself closer into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

“Launchpad took another day off? That’s the third time this week,” Darkwing noted while they were sitting in their hideout on Audubon Bay Bridge. 

Lily nodded. “Well, let him have some fun.” 

“I never knew he had so many friends!” the masked mallard exclaimed. 

“Er...sure,” Lily chuckled. She decided it was not up to her to explain Launchpad’s sexuality to her surprisingly dense boyfriend. 

She heard a sniffing sound next to her. “So, anything happening out there?” Darkwing leaned over to check Lily’s monitor.

“Nothing since you caught Moliarty earlier. And did you just smell me?” Lily tilted her head. 

“Er, well… yes,” he blushed. “You have a new shampoo. Vanilla, right?” 

Lily started laughing. “Yeah, I quite like vanilla.” 

“I’m glad you do,” Darkwing grinned after getting the hint. 

“But I don’t mind spicing things up now and then,” Lily winked. 

“Is that so, Mrs. Bellefaire?” Darkwing asked as he picked her up from the chair and sat her down on the cold metal desk. 

Lily was pleasantly surprised when he started kissing her, pushing himself against her while pulling her closer with his arms. 

“I will never get tired of kissing you,” the masked hero sighed. 

“Why stop, then?” Lily frowned. 

“I’m not. I’m just readjusting.” With one motion he pulled her legs up, resulting in Lily landing on the desk a bit rougher than he intended. Darkwing quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He could already see her walls opening to him, greeting him with that slightly bittersweet scent he came to desire so much. 

His right index and middle finger gently pushed through the layer of feathers, spreading her even further. She had told him time and time again how skilled he was with his hands and tongue, and who was he to deny her that? 

The sweet moaning that escaped her beak spurred him on even more. He leaned in closer, softly licking her outer walls and nibbling gently on them as he felt her juice spreading over his tongue and beak. Encouraged by this invitation, he dug one finger inside her while still licking around her softest spot. 

Before Lily said it, Darkwing knew what she would demand any minute now: “More, faster, harder.” But he wasn’t gonna give it to her just yet. His tongue circulated her clitoris faster now while his thrusts increased.

She was practically whimpering now and spurting all over him, leaving Darkwing to regret that he didn’t take off his suit first. Luckily, he had plenty of backups in the closet and he had to admit that the thought of her creamy fluid staining his purple jacket excited him so much that he felt a surge of heat rushing through his veins and into his loins. 

When his tongue finally licked her clitoris while he pushed two fingers inside her, she started screaming and dug her hand firmly into his head, his hat flying to the floor. 

“Oh my- Darkwing!” she yelled in pleasure. “More, give me more!” 

This was one of the few moments in their relationship where he was happy to oblige. He switched from thrusting with his fingers to pushing his tongue into her while he rubbed her clitoris. 

“I’m so close! Please don’t stop!” The gentle pain of feathers being plucked from his head prod him on even more. He could feel her climax approaching when she tightened her legs around his neck and her vagina pulsated, swelling more and more with every thrust. He increased the pressure on her clitoris, his tongue now tickling her from the inside. His efforts were rewarded with a scream so loud, he was sure the whole city must have heard it. He swallowed the warm juice she squirted into his beak excitedly. 

They both sunk to the floor and Lily cuddled up in his arms, pulling him into a wild and sloppy kiss. Darkwing groaned and his arousal rose. 

“You’re too good to me,” she panted. 

“What now?” Darkwing asked with a shy look at his crotch.

Lily looked out of the huge tower window where the first gentle sun beams touched the sky. 

“Now, I’m gonna ride you ‘til morning.” she said, gently laying her hero down on his cape.


	5. A Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at chapter three of "A Change Of Pace"

“Ouch,” Darkwing hissed when the needle punctured his skin. He sat on the couch in their hideout of Audubon Bay Bridge. Lily was patching him up like she used to all those months ago. 

“Well, be more careful next time,” Lily scoffed. “I’ve told you a million times before.” 

“I know, I know.” He touched her forearm and looked up, smiling. “Thank you.” 

Lily cut the thread. “And done! A few bruises and a slight cut. Not the worst night, eh?” 

“Thanks for patching me up, honey,” Darkwing turned around and put his arms on her hips, slowly wandering up and under her shirt. 

“Oh, what’s that about, hero?” Lily chuckled. 

He pressed his beak against her belly. “Oh, you know how much I missed you.” 

“So I heard. But you have yet to show me.” Lily leaned down and kissed him. 

“Hmm, but what about my tragic injuries?” Darkwing grinned. 

“I don’t think they’re fatal, especially not for such a seasoned crime fighter. But you’re right, of course, you need some rest,” Lily playfully stepped away. 

Darkwing grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. “Lily,” he whispered, gently stroking loose strands of golden locks out of her face. 

“What?” she asked through half lit eyes. 

“Lily, I-” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Her hand held his bill shut. 

“No more words, okay?” She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. 

Darkwing’s left hand wandered from her neck down her spine, while the right one carefully followed the line of her collar bones, down her solar plexus and further down between her thighs. He pressed her closely against him while he gently stroked her crotch until he felt her walls opening up to him under the feather coat. Soft moans escaped her beak while he moved his hands closer and closer to her most private parts. 

“Ah, you’re so eager today!” Lily grinned when their beaks parted. 

“Well, it’s been a while,” Darkwing answered. 

“Oh, didn’t you have any kind of stress relief with anyone in the past months?” 

“N-no!” Darkwing’s demeanor changed and he was nervous again. “Why, have you?” 

“Just some one night stands, people from the apps, you know?” Lily shrugged. “Nothing special.”

The look on his face told her that the mood was about to shift so she climbed down and knelt before him. 

“Darkwing, you know I only want you,” she whispered and started kissing his thigh. “I want to be with you. You’re my hero. You saved me multiple times.” 

While her words tickled his ego, her kisses in between tickled his skin. With one hand, she spread his legs more while the other wandered up his untouched thigh and with every kiss, she would stroke him gently. He relaxed again, tilting his head back in a deep sigh. 

The tip of his member already emerged through the feathers and she licked the bulging plumage around it, carefully avoiding it until he started to mutter soft pleas. 

“I can’t hear you, What do you want me to do?” she mocked him gently. 

“P-Please, take it in- uh.”

“In what?” Lily grinned at his blushed face. The fact that this drake with an ego bigger than this city was unable to articulate his desires never ceased to amaze her. 

“Your uh- your beak…” he stammered. “But only if yo- OH GOD!” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when she did as he asked. He closed his eyes firmly and started panting. 

The vigilante hardened fully inside her within seconds, a trait she always welcomed. Her movement was slow at first and she looked up from time to time, hoping to catch a glimpse of him looking back at her. She wanted him to watch her.

“Hey, look at me,” Lily demanded while stroking his penis firmly. 

“H-huh?” 

“I said, look at me,” she repeated and stared into his eyes when she took his drakehood back into her beak again. 

To her surprise, he didn’t break eye contact. But from the twitching inside her mouth she felt that it was maybe a bit too good for him. The way his face was twisted in blissful delight, his beak so red it would glow in the dark, and his eyes almost drunk from pleasure resulted in Lily’s own body reacting. The tickling sensation of arousal rushed from her pelvis up her spine and back. Sure, she could just give him a blow job and he would love it, but she wanted more. 

Lily quickly stood up and sat on his lap, stroking his member with the outside or her vagina. The feeling was so good that she instantly felt her walls wetting, excited for the reunion. He always loved when she massaged him like this and Lily knew what came next- his hands firmly on her hips, grinding himself against her. 

After a few more sloppy humps, she finally asked him if he was ready. He nodded and kissed her while she sat down on his penis. The muffled groans he made were music in her ears. Darkwing eagerly grabbed her butt and squeezed her cheeks while pushing himself upward. He had always been a power bottom but she didn’t mind, especially not after all this time. 

She moved a bit slower to tease him and was surprised when he lifted himself up while still being inside her and pinned her to the next wall. That was definitely new but she didn’t complain in the slightest. His thrusts were hard and fast and the sheer excitement of this unusual position led to her screaming with pleasure. Her juice was running down the walls and with every pump, his feathers stroked her already swollen clitoris. 

“Dark- I’m- AH! I’m close,” she said between the screams that left her beak. His answer was a fierceful kiss and more vicious thrusts. She always underestimated how strong he was and how much stamina he had. 

“Wrap your arms around me,” he commanded and Lily did as she was told.

He took one hand off her hips and wandered down to stroke her clitoris while continuing his movement without interruption. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. His eyes were not closed or coyly looking away, no. He looked at her directly and grinned. That was enough to tip her over the edge and she came screaming his name and other words he would normally scold her for. 

His grip got stronger and she saw in his face that he was close too. Lily smiled and gently caressed his chest and shoulders. With one last pump, he came inside her and she felt his seed filling her up. He milked his orgasm before letting her down again. They both sank down to the floor, panting and laughing. 

“Oh, Lily...” He leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the beak. “I lo- uhm… uh… I mean, thank you.” 

Lily laughed, still hearing a ringing in her ear. “You’re welcome.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by @Raythefantic on Twitter! Thank you so much!

When Lily and Drake came home through the mechanical armchairs, Gosalyn already sat on the couch, arms crossed, her backpack packed for school.

“Took your sweet time! I already made sandwiches for lunch for myself!” the duckling complained. 

“I’m sorry sweetie! But we made the streets safer!” Drake apologized. “Now get in the car, we gotta hurry.” 

Lily waved goodbye and went into the kitchen. Thinking about doing something nice for Drake, a breakfast like he would serve her normally. 

“Alright, what’s in the fridge?”, she mumbled to herself while bending down. 

“Huh, what can you do with that?” She sniffed on several packages and then looked up a recipe for pancakes. 

“Uhm, it’s that complicated?” Lily sighed. 

Suddenly she remembered a certain package that waited for her in the guest room that she had occupied many months prior. It arrived earlier this week but with the whole farewell and crime-fighting, she didn’t have the time to open it. 

Her smile widened when she inspected the inside. A purple bra with pastel pink laces and a golden trinket in the middle was neatly placed on silken paper, the fitting slip underneath it. This was supposed to be a reunion present but it took too long to be delivered. Lily slipped into the lingerie and her confidence rose - it fitted like a second skin. 

Back in the kitchen, Lily grabbed Drake’s pink and laced apron and put it on, trying to hide the underwear. She leaned on the counter seductively when she heard a car halting in the garage. 

“I’m ba- uh…” Drake’s eyes widened. 

“Welcome home,” Lily winked. 

Drake understood what this was leading up to and grinned. “You and your sticky fingers. That’s my apron, Mrs. Bellefaire.” 

“Come and take it then,  _ Mr. Mallard _ ,” Lily leaned back, highlighting her chest plumage even further. 

Drake took three swift steps towards her and pulled her into his arms, undoing the tie of the apron on her back. He pulled the apron away, revealing the lingerie. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“Just a little something I got, you like it?” Lily replied. 

“Are you kidding? I  _ love _ it!” His hand wandered from her pushed up chest plumage to her hips and back up. 

His eyes gleamed at her seductively before he closed the distance between their beaks. His kiss was greedy, messy,and passionate. She grabbed the collar of his pastel green shirt and pressed herself against him. 

“God, Lily,” Drake groaned and lifted her on the counter. 

“Hm?” she smiled softly. 

“What are you doing to me?”

He kissed her again, his hands now wandering down her body, enjoying the soft feel of the silken underwear on her cream-colored feather coat. She pushed her hips forward, eagerly awaiting his touch and he was happy to quench that thirst. 

At first, his hand gently stroked the fabric of the slip until he felt it wetting. His hand pushed the slip aside and his fingers found their way between her walls. His strokes now grew faster as he circled around the clitoris. 

“D- Drake,” Lily stammered her beak flushing. “This is amazing! _ ” _

“What now, hm?” Drake grinned down on her, enjoying how she always melted with just a bit of fingerwork. 

“G-give it t- AH!” Before she could finish the sentence, he started pushing his thumb onto her clitoris while easily sinking two fingers into her. 

“I can’t hear you,” Drake’s soft smile drove her wild. 

“Fuck me, Drake, please!” Lily’s scream was desperate. 

“As you wish, my lady,” Drake turned her around pressing her onto the counter.

Lily’s hands and beak touched the cold glass of the window, his roughness arousing her even more. Deep moans now escaped her beak. A moment later, his temple rubbed against her entrance, driving her insane. 

“P-please! Put it in,  _ please!”  _ Lily whimpered. 

“So eager,” Drake chuckled and pushed inside her with one hard thrust. 

He had to stand on his toes to push her down with his body even more while his thrusts increased. With one hand, he held her down by the neck while he rubbed her clitoris with the other hand. His sweat dripped down onto her body. 

Lily’s fluids ran down the counter and with each thrust, as she screamed louder each time his drakehood filled her. Suddenly in the corner of her eyes, something moved. The window led into the garden so there shouldn’t be any prying eyes. Lily looked up and there she stood on the other side of the hedge. Binkie Muddlefoot in full desperate housewife glory stared at their rough lovemaking. 

When their eyes met, Lily gave her the most obscene smile she could muster and the other woman ran back into her house. This chance encounter prodded Lily even more, her climax now approaching fast. 

As if he knew what to do, Drake pulled her back by the hair while his hand movements and thrusts increased. This roughness was hard to teach him but Lily was always happy that she had invested the time before. 

“Come inside me, Drake! Fill me up!” Lily squeaked, knowing that profanities like those embarrassed him but also secretly turned him on. 

While the whole counter shook from their bodies clashing against one another, Lily’s orgasm washed over her and she screamed from the top of her lungs, Drake’s grunting and twitching died down when he rode out his orgasm inside her. He let go of her and the two of them fell to the floor. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much,” Drake flushed when he embraced her tightly. 

“It was perfect!” Lily gave his beak a gentle nudge. 

Drake smiled at her and stroked sweaty hair out of her face. A sentence he had repeated in his head many times suddenly rushed from his mind to his tongue before he could stop it. “Lily, I love you.”  _ “Wait, what?! _ ” Lily stared at him in shock. 


	7. curiosity pleasured the ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Drake want to get experimental in bed and invite someone else to their bed. But not just anyone! Their good friend Launchpad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is non-fic-canon but purely self indulgent smut I wrote for myself. I also am still looking for a beta reader, not just for smut but for my main fic too. If you are interested, hit me up! Remember kudos and comments are not mandatory but always nice to see 💕

“Ah, there you are!” Lily bursted into Launchpad’s room. The huge mallard sat on his bed, his eyes widening when he saw what his friend was wearing. Or more what she was  _ not _ wearing. 

She stood before him in nothing more than a loose corset and a suspender. Both of them black with a purple lace embedded into it. Launchpad mustered all his willpower look into her face. 

“Can you please tie that thing up?” Lily grinned and turned around.

“Uh, yeah sure…” Launchpad gulped. His huge hands reached for the delicate ribbon and accidentally touched Lily’s soft creme colored feathers. He jolted back and inhaled sharply. 

He had touched her before, many times even. During their work, either fighting crimes or in the garage, heck she even cuddled with him under a blanket during their weekly rom-com nights which neither Drake nor Gosalyn cared to attend. 

He never felt anything but affection and platonic love for her. Even on hot summer days when she walked around with nothing but his oversized shirts he never had any of those treacherous thoughts that occupied his mind now. 

She bent over lower, her butt stretched out towards him and Launchpad felt the back of his neck wetting with sweat. 

“You alright?” Lily asked and looked over her shoulder. 

“Uh, yeah. Just had to figure this thing out,” Launchpad replied and hastily and started tying the laces. 

“You can go a bit tighter, L.P.”, Lily commented.

“Alright, if you say so,” Launchpad slightly increased the pressure.

“Harder Launchpad, pull harder!” Lily demanded. “I can take it!”

Launchpad felt his beak blushing as he obliged. When he was done he had to shift his position to be more comfortable and less  _ revealing _ . 

“Remember this  _ bitch _ we caught last week? The one where Drake couldn’t help but comment that she ‘has a nice shape’?” Lily frowned. 

“ _ Is _ in nice shape,” Launchpad corrected her. “He said she is in nice shape, because she kept running away from us.”

“Oh!” Lily’s eyes widened. “Oh well, Now I’m already in that thing. You may now compliment my looks.” 

She traced along her chest, waist and hips and winked at him. At this point Launchpad had to cross his legs before he spoke. “You look amazing. Very sexy, really!” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” Lily winked at him. “Also if you would take Gosalyn to the movies or something, that would be awesome!” 

Launchpad nodded. “Yeah, sure. I mean of course. She wanted to watch this Attack of the Killer something something anyway…”

“Thanks sweetheart, I owe you,” Lily moved towards him and kissed his cheek before leaving his room, hips swinging. 

“Sure…” Launchpad groaned softly. More to himself since the door was already shut. 

He unclenched his fists and finally sat straight again. Ever so slowly he looked down at his crotch, already knowing what awaited him there. 

“What the actual ef,” he sighed at the bulge in his pants. “Why? What are you doing?!” To betray him further, his mind wandered back to Lily. Lily and her voluminous chest plumage right in front of him minutes ago, he could almost engulf his hand around her waist with one hand even without the tight corset.

The cocky, feisty and sexy, oh yes, incredibly sexy little duckling. His best friend.  _ Don’t complicate matters, Launchpad.  _ He scolded himself.  _ Not again. _

Right on queue Drake entered his mind, again. For months he had to shut him out and was really successful at that. Mindless fooling around with various dates helped a lot with that but now, Drake  _ and _ Lily lingered in his thoughts. His treacherous, dangerous thoughts. Drake’s hand on Lily’s chest, softly stroking over the soft fabric of the lingerie. Her hair a golden river on the bed, wild and untameable. 

Drake’s beak exploring every inch of her body, for as long as she’d let him. Launchpad was certain Lily would eventually take the wheel. 

“Stop it, god please stop it,” he murmured when he unbuckled his pants and his painfully hard erection was finally freed. 

“This- ah, this is bad, this is real bad,” he stammered when he started stroking himself. Instead of preventing his actions, his shame and guilt turned him on even more. 

In his mind, Lily’s lingerie was loosened, her chest plumage moving rapidly as she breathed hardly. She was now sitting on Drake’s erection and-

Launchpad’s orgasm finished before his thought could. He looked at his sticky hand and then himself in the mirror. His face was red with heat. He looked as dirty as he felt. A pervert who’s getting off of his room mate’s love. 

+++

Launchpad’s thoughts would occasionally wander off to the two of them but nothing as drastic as the first time. Eventually he settled for a guilty pleasure fantasy he visited every now and then. 

Until months later, when he was about to fall asleep, he heard the special sound he’s assigned for Lily in his smartphone. Confused he looked at the time. Almost 4am, it had been a quiet night so they decided to get home early. Was there another emergency? 

He reached for his phone when the sound repeated itself two more times. 

**Lily Bellefaire [3:48:45]:** Hey Launchpad, sooo… we were thinking. Drake and I. Do you want to come over?

**Lily Bellefaire [3:49:34]:** It’s for sex. I know that comes out of nowhere.

**Lily Bellefaire [3:50:09]:** Oh man, this is so random. Just come over, okay? If you wanna.

Launchpad read the texts three times. What was going on?!

He slowly got up and snuck out of his room, past Gosalyn’s domain, who luckily was spending her weekend in Duckburg with Scrooge and the kids. He slowly knocked on the bedroom door. An almost inaudible “come in” from Drake later, Launchpad opened the door. 

Lily and Drake both sat on the bed, both of them blushing, although Lily wore her signature grin while Drake looked almost miserable. 

“So uh… what?” Launchpad asked. 

“Drake?” Lily nudged him on the shoulder. 

“Y-Yeah, anyway…” Drake stuttered. “Listen, Lily and I… we… uh…” 

Lily eventually helped him out. “We talked and we both think that you’re not just really hot but we feel this… uhm connection towards you. You know…” 

Launchpad nodded slowly. “Oookay?” 

“And we thought, you know… some fun wouldn’t hurt? We’re all adults and why shouldn’t we… yeah.” Lily chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, yeah I get you,” Launchpad smiled coyly. This  _ had _ to be her idea. “And you, Drake? What do you think?” 

“I mean,” Drake turned away his red face. “Why not? Curiosity is a virtue isn’t it?” 

“What?” Launchpad tilted his head. 

“Ignore him,” Lily laughed. “He always throws around big words in bed. It’s his dirty talk. Come here.” 

Launchpad obliged and sat next to her. Drake looked even more miserable, not the greatest outlook. But Lily’s wide grin encouraged him. 

“Listen up you two, I know Drake isn’t familiar with this stuff, Launchpad probably is and so am I but that doesn’t matter. This is not a competition, this is just friends mutually discovering their bodies, helping one another relax and just have fun, alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah totally…” Launchpad grinned at Drake who didn’t look quite as nauseated by now.

“Let’s keep it casual and fun, explore what we like, what we don’t and it’s all good.” With that Lily grabbed Launchpad’s beak, pulled him down with more force than he would suspect and when her face was just inches before her, she asked hoarsely “May I?” 

He nodded and closed the gap between them. When his beak pressed onto hers, she groaned and pushed her body against him. Way too quickly for his taste she moved away again and leaned over to Drake, repeating the kiss only Drake was more possessive and didn’t quite let her out of his embrace. When Lily eventually pulled back, she nodded at the mallards. 

Launchpad looked at Drake and to his surprise, Drake smiled back. The shy look was gone and in its stead, a smug grin awaited him. This face, this smile, Launchpad’s heart flipped and he couldn’t wait any longer. He bent forward, grabbed Drake’s shoulders and kissed him fiercely. All this time he dreamed about this and it felt better than he even imagined in his wildest dreams. Drake’s initial shock was quickly overtaken by pleasure. He instantly jolted up to his knees and tried to tower over Launchpad. 

When they parted, Launchpad felt heat running down his spine and into his growing crotch.

“Well? Did that break the ice?” Lily asked. 

Instead of answering, Drake pulled her closer, kissed her again, fiery and messy and then he reached out towards Launchpad to join them. Minutes passed of sloppy mutual kissing, taking turns or a weird combination of three beaks intertwined. It shouldn’t have worked but they made it work. 

Launchpad broke loose first and started exploring Drake’s neck. Lily slipped out of their embrace moments later and positioned herself behind Drake, letting him fall into her lap as he relaxed. 

The huge mallard looked up briefly into Lily’s eyes and they instantly understood each other. This was about Drake. His pleasure, his desires, his boundaries. 

As Launchpad wandered down Drake’s body, Lily carrassed his beak, neck and shoulders, massaging him to help him relax. Watching Launchpad explore her boyfriend’s body made her walls swell in excitement. 

Once Launchpad reached Drake’s crotch, he was greeted with a throbbing erection. Instead of touching it, he moved past it, kissing the small mallard’s thighs. Drake’s groans grew louder and Lily decided to relieve him from his predicament by softly placing a pillow beneath him before kneeling next to Launchpad. 

She was the first to start licking his hardened cock but Launchpad quickly joined in. As their two tongues caressed his drakehood, the air seemed to flee Drake’s lunges. He started huffing and gasping while watching the two of them but he didn’t want to finish just now. Instead he sat up and took Lily’s shoulders, gently pushing her down and placing her between them. He looked shyly at Launchpad and nodded towards Lily. He wasn’t sure his usually slightly dim sidekick would understand but apparently this was his expertise. 

Launchpad lifted Lily’s ass and was greeted by her wet, swollen walls. He gently started circling her pussy, moving faster and closer to her clit with each passing round. Lily was moaning loudly between Drake’s legs until Drake pressed his hips against her beak, moving slowly but steadily filling her bill with his drakehood. 

Not only did her muffled moans become louder, she started twitching as more slick fluid dripped out of her. Launchpad knew what to do, he lay down and with his huge tongue he licked her pussy. While fingers now circled ever so closely towards her clit, his tongue explored her walls, eventually finding its way inside. As he licked her and rubbed her clit, he suddenly tasted a bittersweet fluid running into his beak. It took him mere seconds to realize she was squirting into his mouth.  _ Who would have thought _ , he chuckled to himself as his movements continued and he gratefully drank her juices. 

Meanwhile Drake’s pace and thrust force had increased rapidly. He was now face fucking her with almost full force, making Lily drool and gasp and fight for air. He knew it was rough but he also knew that this was what she wanted. 

And so the first orgasm of the night was caused by the two mallards, who rocked Lily’s body in ways she never felt before. As she came - loudly as she would be - Drake stuffed her beak by pressing himself inside further, making her choke on his cock. Launchpad licked and rubbed her through her whole orgasm until she relaxed between them. Only then did Drake stroke himself a few more times to finish too, spreading his cum on her face. 

As Drake sat back, panting and sweaty, he looked at the two ducks in front of them. Launchpad’s massive erection still unsatisfied he knew exactly what should happen next. His insatiable girlfriend was already giving him her “second round” look. 

“Can you… can you two…?” Drake tried to articulate through his heavy breathing. Shame suddenly rushed into his head again. 

“Can we what?” Lily asked, now getting up onto her knees. 

“I want to see you two… doing… it…” his voice was no more than a whisper. 

“ _ Oh _ !” Lily grinned and looked at Launchpad who’s face beamed. 

“He wants a show!” Launchpad winked. “Let’s see…” 

Launchpad sat down and pulled Lily into his lap and she neatly placed herself on top of his cock, hovering over it in anticipation.

“Is that what you want?” Lily asked. 

Drake was so embarrassed he couldn’t answer her. 

“Drake, sweetie, don’t be shy. Just tell us what you want…” Lily said more softly and Launchpad nodded behind her. 

“I… I want to see you two… like this. I want to see Launchpad thrusting inside you…” Drake’s face was now redder than ever before. 

“Okay then,” Lily replied and slowly sank lower. 

Launchpad thought he was ready but when her walls reached his tip, he groaned deeply and couldn’t wait any longer. He moved his hip upward and into her. Lily’s surprised yelp only fired him up more. He started moving more quickly, eager to press his erection into her. In between the thrusts, he lifted her up, his huge hands now holding her, spreading her legs further as he moved upwards faster and faster. 

Drake couldn’t believe his eyes. His mind overflowed with the sensation of seeing them like this. Lily’s face was now drunk on ecstasy. He felt his body moving on its own. Not knowing how or what he did, he knelt down before them and started licking. His tongue stroked her pussy, his dick as they vigorously moved before him. 

“D-Drake…” Launchpad stammered. “I’m close…”

“Hold still!” Drake demanded in a strict tone. When they halted before him, he continued licking them. He had no idea if this was something you did during threesomes but he didn’t care. He wanted this and from the noise he heard both of them making he was sure he did a decent job. 

“Oh Drake… lick me… p-please!” Lily pleaded. He couldn’t say no to her. As his tongue found her clit, Launchpad started moving again. To keep his grip, Drake sucked onto her, one hand now on Launchpad’s cock, stroking it and eventually guiding it into Lily’s pussy. 

Her high pitched roar suggested that his lioness just experienced her second orgasm for the night. She reached backwards, firmly gripping Launchpad’s red hair to stabilize herself. 

“MORE, HARDER!” she screamed and Launchpad thrusted into her with all his prowess. 

It didn’t take long for Launchpad to finish and spread his cum inside Lily and - once he rode out his orgasm inside her - Drake’s face. 

The small mallard was flabbergasted for a moment but then just chuckled. “Seems like you were holding this in for a long time, eh?”

“You have no idea…” Launchpad replied as he helped Lily down and onto her feet. 

“Guys…” Lily panted. “That was… oh damn, that was…”

“I have never seen her speechless before!” Launchpad commented.

“Me neither,” Drake snickered. “It’s kind of refreshing, really.” 

“Shut up!” Lily laughed and threw a pillow at them which Drake caught with ease. 

“Let’s go wash up,” Lily nodded towards the door. “And then I’m gonna treat you to those greasy hash browns from the Hamburger Hippo!” 

At that the two mallards jumped upwards and followed her downstairs into the bathroom for a long,  _ long _ showering session where they cleaned one another thoroughly. Exploring each other once more, their bodies intertwined on the wet shower tiles before they let the warm water wash away all their heat and exhaustion. 

At 7 a.m. they sat down at the Hamburger Hippo counter for their well deserved breakfast.


End file.
